Coupons are widely used by a variety of retailers to entice customers into purchasing goods and services. Redemption of coupons is typically performed at the point of sale by handing a piece of paper to the cashier. Typically, the cashier will type in, scan, or otherwise enter a code associated with the coupon (e.g., a barcode on the piece of paper) and then applying the special deal being offered to the bearer of the coupon (e.g., a discounted price, buy one get one free, a gift of some other item or service, etc.). In the past, redeeming a coupon at the point of sale at a brick and mortar store required a piece of paper which was taken by the cashier at the point of sale. More recently, network-enabled mobile devices have given users the ability to display a code (e.g., one dimensional barcode, two dimensional barcode, alphanumeric code, etc.) on the display of the mobile device and this code can be entered by the cashier or self checkout machine to redeem the special deal.